


Conversations with the Slytherins

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. It’s a one-shot with Draco and Blaise as the centerpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with the Slytherins

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Vincent, Greg and Millicent sat grouped together at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The others knew to keep their distance when they sat at the end of the table. It meant whatever they were taking about was not to be heard by anyone but them. This also caught the attention of the other houses, Specifically the Gryffindor’s. The way they stared suspiciously at them, thinking they were plotting something evil and dangerous. When In reality they were only talking about the funny things that happened that week or sex. Talking like that with just the seven of them somehow made them closer. When they were like that they hardly ever stopped laughing. The Gryffindor’s probably thought it sounded like an evil cackle. They didn’t get the Slytherins at all.  
Everyone at Hogwarts knew Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were dating. But only Slytherin house knew Blaise was insanely protective about Draco. Well they were the only ones that knew, but not after Tuesday.  
“I still can’t believe you did that Blaise!” Pansy snorted into her meal.  
“It was epic.” Theo said clapping Blaise on the back. “He still has bruising from where you knocked him out!”  
“It wasn’t anything,” Blaise said, his dark skin blushing a little. “No one touches my Draco.” He wrapped a protective arm around Draco’s laughing form.  
“It was the funniest thing I have ever seen, the look on Weasleys face when you stepped in front of me!”  
“You mean when Blaise stepped in to save you like a damsel in distress!” Millicent smirked at him “Hey! I’m no damsel!” Draco said in outrage.  
“Yes you are,” Blaise had the balls to say. “You’re my little princess.” He snickered at the annoyed look on his boyfriends face.  
Vincent and Greg burst out laughing, shortly followed by Pansy, Theo and Millicent.  
“I am no princess.” Draco spat shrugging out of Blaise’s embrace pouting. He stabbed his salad angrily.  
“Well you aren’t exactly the prince now are you?” Theo said after he had calmed down.  
“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Draco said glaring at him.  
“You two should really remember the silencing charm.” Theo smirked when Draco blushed. Blaise just laughed.   
“What can I say, we get a little distracted.” Blaise chuckled pulling Draco back to him. Draco didn’t protest.  
“We get that but personally I’m over hearing ‘Blaise, fuck me Blaise!” over and over and over and-“  
“That’s enough Theo.” Draco snapped cutting him off.  
“Come on baby, it’s a little funny.” Blaise said in his ear.  
“To you not to me.”  
“I can’t help it if I’m that good.” Blaise smirked suggestively. “I mean the things you let me do…”  
“What things?!” Pansy latched on to his hand.  
“Yeah what does he let you do?” Millicent said eagerly.  
“Say one word.” Draco warned Blaise.  
“You have to tell us now.” Vincent laughed.  
“Blaise one word and you’ll regret it.” Draco almost snarled.  
Blaise gave him a long look before turning back to the group. “Well once he let me-“ He stopped when he felt Draco get up and storm out of the hall. Blaise laughed.  
“He let you what? He let you what?!” Pansy asked not worrying about Draco storming out.  
“I’ll give you a hint…Gryffindor red ties. Now if you excuse me angry sex with Draco is amazing.”  
“You made him mad on purpose?” Pansy shrieked happily.  
Blaise just smirked and left to find Draco.  
“Gryffindor red ties…I’m not surprised.” Greg smiled.  
“I’m not going back to the dorm for a while.” Theo shook his head.  
They rest of the occupants at the end of the table laughed.


End file.
